Since the advent of the digital video recorder (DVR), fast-forwarding through recorded advertisements has been a concern that has been voiced by advertisers. With DVR penetration in American households growing every day, more and more users are watching television from their DVR and some of them are fast-forwarding through the commercials. As a result, advertisers are looking for innovative solutions to solve this potential loss of viewers.